This invention relates to new and useful improvements in license plate holders, particularly license plate holders used on small trailers such as boat trailers, snowmobile trailers and the like which normally include a tilting action to facilitate loading and unloading of the object being carried thereby.
It is also useful for normal trailers which may be reversed against a loading dock or the like under which circumstances the license plate may strike the edge of the dock.
Trailers, particularly small tilting trailers, normally require that a license plate be carried adjacent to the rear offside corner thereof and in such a location that the objects being carried by the trailer such as a boat or the like, do not obstruct the visibility of the license plate. This means that they are behind the transverse wheel axis so that when the trailer is tilted for loading or unloading, the license plate often strikes the ground.
Also, when used in rough country, tree stumps, rocks or the like may engage the underside of the license plate holder. Either circumstances causes bending of the license plate bracket and often these brackets break off so that the license plate is lost or at least badly damaged.
Attempts have been made to provide a pivoted license plate holder and while these are satisfactory under certain circumstances, nevertheless if the trailer is being tilted while it is stationary, such license plate holders can still engage the ground without being deflected forwardly or rearwardly, once again damaging or breaking off the license plate bracket. An example of such a swinging license plate holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,196.